Fire Giant Watcher
Chapter 41 Luke stood over his defeated opponent. He dropped to his knees, exiting his Meteor Dragon Mode. "Man that thing is hard to maintain," said Luke. "I though it was," said a voice. "I could tell just by looking at you." Luke looked at the blonde man entering the area. Like Nether his eyes were flames. "Great another one. You must be Nether's brother." "I am Fire Giant Watcher," he answered. "I see everything that gives off heat, my magic eyes allow me to do that." "So I take it you won't rob me of oxygen." "No that was Nether's specialty, the two of us actually work better as a team. To think someone like you can kill the second and fourth most powerful members of our guild, under master Surtr." "What do you mean?" asked Luke. "The Muspelheim guild mates are ranked based on capability and power," explained Watcher. "As a pair Angelo and Valerie West, the ones killed by your friend Thomas Manor are ranked sixth. Jacqueline Darner, despite being our strongest female mage, was ranked fifth, until she was defeated by Hayley Barker. Dead Skull, the one you happened across, was ranked fourth. Victor Cras, another one you probably know, was ranked third. And finally Nether was ranked second." "So what are you ranked?" asked Luke. "Isn't it obvious, I'm ranked first." "I was hoping you wouldn't say that." Luke charged Watcher with his swords unsheathed. "Ordinarily I'd have a slight disadvantage against you, but in this case you're too tired from your fight with Nether." Watcher punched him strongly in the gut, easily dodging Luke's initial attack. "You'll go down easy." Watcher delivered several swift blows to Luke, crippling him. Luke passed out on the ground. Watcher picked up one of Luke's swords. "This should do." He lifted the sword up above Luke's body and brought it down. Before he could make contact, his arm stopped. Shadows were wrapped around his arm. "I see you've awoken Alex." Alex had his arms out, the shadows he created stretchered from his arms. "Your fight's with me now." Watched kicked Luke over to Alex and dropped the sword. "How do you expect to defeat the strongest member of Muspelheim?" asked Watcher. "I'll figure something out," responded Alex. He uncovered his eyes. "Your eyes won't work on me," said Watcher "I can switch my vision between visible light and infrared." "Well that'll make things more difficult. Shadow Slash!" Alex shot forward sharp shadows from his hands. Watched jumped backwards, but the shadows on his arms kept him from going very far. He looked at the shadows and they erupted in flames. "So your eyes allow you to erupt anything into flames that look at," said Alex. "That's right, I am the ultimate protege of our master." "You keep talking about your master, who's he?" "I need not explain my master's goals, if you beat me then you may ask him yourself." His eyes glowed. Alex jumped out of the way just in time for the flames to miss him. "So you can use your eyes to shoot flames out of your eyes," said Alex. "Yes, my brother and I could both use this magic," said Watcher. "Usually he would increase the oxygen levels in the air and my fire would be even more powerful, but now he's dead. And it's all his fault." He pointed at Luke. "I will avenge my brother's death." His eyes began to glow again. Alex jumped in the way blocking the flames with his shadows. "If you want him you'll have to go through me," he said. "How very noble of you." He blasted him again with flames knocking him back and eradicating the shadows. "I'll just finish our fight first, then kill him." Alex summoned some more of his shadows. They barreled straight towards Watcher. He burned them again simply with a stare. "Those shadows can't do anything to me," said Watcher. "We'll just see about that." Alex covered his arm in shadows and charged at Watcher. He prepared to blast Alex with his Fire Eyes again, but something grabbed the back of his head and pulled it back, causing him to shoot flames into the sky. Alex had snuck some shadows around behind him and grabbed his head. "Shadow Strike!" Alex decked Watcher in the side of the head using his shadows, causing him to fly several feet back. "Well at least that trick works on you." "I underestimated you," said Watcher, getting back to his feet. "I won't do that again."